Genesis
by Molahsurey
Summary: The progression of the feelings Clark and Lex have for each other starting from the moment Clark saves Lex.
1. Chapter 1

Lex drove, more like sped, down the main street of Smallville on the outskirt of town near the cornfields that the area was known for. He never cared much for restrictions in life; he was a willful, independent and stubborn man who did everything of his own accord, so therefore he didn't mind speed limits. Lex enjoyed, immensely, the feeling of driving fast for it made him feel like he was escaping, finally getting away from his father, getting away from obligations, getting away from expectations, and it was just altogether fun. He figured it wouldn't cause much harm anyway since it was a long stretch of road that was hardly ever driven on and there was nothing but stalks and grass on either side for miles.

As he neared the bridge crossing the river he was completely caught off guard when he noticed what appeared to be a pipe that was left behind by an earlier passing truck in the middle of the road. He attempted to swerve out of the way while also pressing on the break but he was going way too damn fast for either method to work. As the car ran over the pipe Lex new exactly where the car was heading, into the river, and he closed his eyes to perhaps block out his fear, but not before his brain acknowledged the fact that there was a young man in the rogue car's path. In a split second Lex felt his body jolt forward as the car collided with, one, the guy and, two, the wooden railing. The impact caused Lex's head to slam against the steering wheel, somehow he managed to sort of cushion the blow with his hand but even so he was instantly disoriented. Then as the vehicle hit the water and it flooded his body reacted by gasping do to his semi-unconscious state, filling his lungs with water. He had completely no energy to even try and unbuckle himself so his mind admitted defeat, he knew there was just no way out of this, and he began to drift off even more.

Suddenly he heard the faint sound of metal being torn apart and in an instant he felt, barely, hands grabbing onto him, pulling him free from his restraint and the car, and then arms wrapping around him protectively. He felt the strong arms drag him onto the pebbly riverbank, he was out of the water he realized but quickly noted that he couldn't breathe; he wanted to panic and he did so internally. Then he felt a sensation that his subconscious recognized, he was being kissed, and it took him out of the moment as he recalled his life and experiences, there was so much he would have changed, so much he was scared of, so much he was thankful for, so much he hated, so much he would have missed, and still so much he wanted to achieve. This kiss meant hope and that hope surged through him, it meant it was possible he would live and be able to assess him life more thoroughly; surely this was what they meant when they mentioned the kiss of life in fables. As he began to cough up water he felt a profound gratefulness towards the person who had rescued him, whoever it was this person was his guardian angel sent from the heavens to save him.

Opening his eyes Lex saw a blurred figure before him and he had to blink a few times before his vision cleared. The person in front of him was a teenage boy, the first thing he noticed were his facial features, they were defined yet gentle, blue eyes, his hair was shaggy but well kept, dark brown; the boy was clearly very concerned and gave Lex the sweetest expression that anyone has ever given him. Gasping for air Lex looked right into the young man's eyes for what must have been at least a couple of minutes, the moment radiated intensity, the way the boy kept a hold on Lex's upper arms like he was too afraid to let go, the way they stared intently at one another, both of their erratic breathing, the boy's concern and Lex's gratitude. Lex couldn't hide his surprise though; he had expected to find himself in the care of someone more mature, older. However, the boy did have a certain presence about him that made him seem aged beyond his years.

Finally Lex coughed up the last of the water that had entered his lungs and he was able to relax, his body slumping even more onto the rocky ground to reserve energy after the initial shock; as the adrenaline left him he began to shiver realizing, just then, how cold he was. Clark saw the man's body go limp and caught his head just before it hit the ground, grabbing hold of the front of Lex's shirt he yanked him further onto his lap trying to keep him comfortable as well as bring him comfort.

In order to try and warm Lex up Clark wrapped his arms around him, he then spoke reassuring words, "Hold on, help is on the way, you're going to be alright; you're doing great."

Lex heard the words and was grateful to hear them; the boy's voice was so sure, so confident, surprisingly so; Lex felt safe, incredibly safe, with this young man watching over him. Lex was delirious and could barely keep his eyes open but he so desperately needed to say something, "Th-th-th…" it came out in a stutter no matter how hard he tried to control his voice, he swallowed hard and tried again, "thank you…" After finally getting the words out he heard sirens in the distance, what he didn't know was that Clark had heard them minutes before him, someone must have seen the accident and called an ambulance soon after.

When the paramedics arrived they immediately took Lex from Clark's arms and began to assess his condition. As the semi-conscious man was being looked over the teenager took the time to call his father; when he got off the phone a woman asked if he would like a blanket to warm up, he took it and wrapped it around himself thanking her. A few minutes later Clark's father pulled up in his truck and got out slamming the door and walking briskly to Clark's side, "Where's the man who's responsible for this situation?" He sounded more than a little upset, Clark had worried he would over react. By then Lex was sitting up by himself with a cast on his hand and a blanket of his own. Clark didn't want his father to cause Lex any grief but he knew Jonathan wouldn't dream of leaving until he gave Lex a piece of his mind. Leading his father to Lex Clark made sure not to look Lex in the eye, he was ashamed of how harsh he knew his father was going to be; he could see Lex staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "So you're the moron who almost killed my son," Jonathan growled piercing Lex with his intent fiery gaze.

Lex's attention was yanked from Clark and was now aimed towards Jonathan, without flinching he calmly replied, "Yes, I suppose I am a moron, but I feel you should be aware that your son is a remarkable young man; he saved my life, you should be proud." Then returning his attention to Clark he softly added, "He's my hero."

Upon hearing Lex say that Clark's eyes jerked up to meet his, he was beyond flattered by the statement and when he saw the smoldering look of sincerity on his face he knew he meant it. As they looked admiringly at each other Jonathan's voice could faintly be heard beside them, "Well just be thankful he wasn't hurt or things wouldn't have been going as smoothly for you by now if he had. I better find you driving more slowly from now on, if this or anything like it happens again on your account I'll make your life a living hell." As his threat sunk in for both of them Lex stayed passive and Clark was the one who flinched, he didn't like how his father was treating him one bit.

"Understood Mr. Kent," Lex replied with a business like demeanor still eyeing Clark.

Jonathan could feel tension forming between the man and his son, he didn't know what kind of tension but it was clearly there, so he felt like he should walk away, "Good…Clark I'll be in the truck, say goodbye to Mr. Luthor," with that said he left. If Jonathan hadn't walked away so quickly Luthor would have said he could just call him Lex but that probably wouldn't have been a good idea anyway considering the older man's mood. Now that the two were alone they visibly relaxed as they continued to look each other over. Every few seconds Clark would glance behind his shoulder at his father sitting in the truck, he was anxious, he knew he was taking too much time standing there but he couldn't seem to find adequate enough words to depart with and Lex seemed so content just looking at him; he was content too and he so badly wanted to stay with Lex.

"It's ok, you can go," Lex said noting Clark's unease, "I should be getting to the hospital anyway, they say I have a minor concussion and," looking at his hand he continued, "I may have fractured my thumb." Clark's look of pure concern didn't go unnoticed as Lex glanced up at him through his lashes.

"I'm so glad it wasn't worse, I hope it gets better quick." Clark meant it with all his heart and that was apparent on his features, if there had been any more damage he would have been devastated. He didn't know why he was so overcome with emotion, he didn't even know this guy but for some reason he felt an overwhelming protectiveness over him; he came to care about him in such little time, maybe that's what happens when you rescue someone.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you were there," Lex responded earnestly, there was a fierce desperation in his voice and posture, "Thank you."

Clark had to remember to breathe after receiving such an intense thank you, nothing's made him feel so valued before in his life, "I'm extremely thankful I was there to help you…I don't want to think about what might have happened if I wasn't." Lex's expression suddenly changed from firm gratitude to one of sad realization, a confused certainty; Clark badly wanted to know what he was thinking. When Lex didn't reply Clark didn't know what to do, should he walk away? Should he hug him? He really wanted to hug him…but he figured it might be inappropriate. Awkwardly he began to back away towards the truck, almost tripping, and all he could come up with to say was, "Take care…" Lex could sense the longing in Clark's voice, but longing for what?

Lex watched as Clark stumbled to the truck and just as Clark was getting in, with delayed reaction, he whispered, "You too;" Clark heard it of course.

As Jonathan pulled away from the scene Clark's composure began to break and he could feel himself tearing up, why did he feel like this? Was he in shock? It was a terrifying occurrence to go through but they had survived, everything was fine, he shouldn't have this desolate feeling. The only thing that went through his mind as they drove home was…would he ever see Lex again? With that question torturing him a tear fell, followed by many more.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since the accident and Clark had Lex on his mind the whole time, he couldn't stop thinking about him. The day after the crash Clark saw that it made the front page of the Torch with a picture of him and Lex soaking wet, he guessed around the time Jonathan left them alone together; he had no idea there were photographers there but he doubted Lex minded, he was probably used to being thrust into the public eye. Clark had known of Lex before the incident of course, due to him being the wealthy business man he is, he had seen him in interviews and in articles; but when he pulled him from the river it had been the first time he'd seen him in person. He always thought the man seemed nice and had a charismatic personality and he liked him because of that and not to mention his witty intelligence, he was interesting; so with those thoughts already in his head when he saw him, and was close to him, those feelings structured themselves within him, they were sturdier, more real. Not only did those feelings heighten but a new one formed, attraction; there was clearly some kind of connection, looking into those eyes he saw that Lex was beautiful. He knew for a fact that Lex was a good person.

As he processed this for the hundredth time since that day he worked on stacking hay in the barn, doing mindless work gave him a reason to zone out and think about the man that captivated him, he so badly wanted to see him again. He had been hurtling bundles of hay into the rafters and on top of one another into a large mound with super strength for a while now and he was glad that it was a nice day for it.

"That looks like quite a workout."

Clark spun around, startled by the voice he wasn't expecting. There, just a few feet away, stood Lex in a crisp black suit with a white shirt and no tie smirking at him, his eyes bright. It took some time for Clark's brain to register that Lex was actually there and he wasn't just imagining it, what would Lex be doing there? "Oh! Uh…yeah…yeah it can be…at times," he said untruthfully, because doing that was nothing to the super human.

Clark was so tense and looked so nervous that a smile broke out on Lex's face and he chuckled thinking it was just too adorable, "Hey, relax, you can't be that surprised to see me."

"I kind of am," Clark admitted as he wiped his hands on his jeans. "I mean…I have no idea why you would be here," he said, looking down, almost blushing.

Lex took a small step forward. "Well maybe it just so happens that I've been wanting to come say hello and say thank you again for what you did for me…I've been trying to think of some way to repay you."

Clark shifted his feet and began to fidget with a piece of hay, "That's nice of you but it's unnecessary, I did what I had to."

"Clark, you saved my life, I owe you so much, the least I can do is get you something, and I did. It's outside." He looked at Clark hopeful that he would at least look at what he brought over, what Clark didn't know was that since the accident Lex had been thinking non-stop of ways he could show Clark how thankful he was, the young man had captured his heart with his bravery and good will. From the moment he opened his eyes and saw Clark over him as his savior he made the decision to learn from the boy, it bid him to be a better person.

Clark dropped the piece of hay he was holding, he was overcome with playful curiosity, "Really?" he smiled. "Ok, I'll take a look at it but you really didn't have to whatever it is." He followed Lex out of the barn and down the dirt path toward the road and a few feet away from the houses driveway. They stopped beside a shiny sports car and Clark started at it before looking back at Lex.

Lex looked the car over with a smirk on his face as he spoke, "It's yours." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the look of surprise and cheer on Clark's face and turned to him grinning. He placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and gave him a friendly rub, "You deserve it; enjoy it."

The feeling of Lex's hand on his shoulder added to the joy of the moment and he needed more contact so he turned to the man and threw his arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug, "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to," Lex laughed. He was so glad he could put a smile on Clark's gorgeous young face, especially since it always seemed to be burdened with pain and confusion.

"Well, thank you. I mean it," Clark said pulling back and looking into Lex's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, neither of them wanted to look away. In that moment everything seemed peaceful and good in the world, Lex forgot about his overwhelming life and Clark forgot that he was different.

"Want to go for a ride?" Lex suggested smiling.

Clark's face lit up, "Yeah!"

Lex threw Clark the key and opened up the driver door for him, Clark got in almost blushing again; jogging over to the passenger seat he got in himself. Clark seemed nervous as he started up the engine but one look at Lex made him feel better. Clark pulled off the side of the road and pressed down hard on the gas. Lex whooped and hollered as the car sped down the street and Clark laughed but not wanting to be too risky Clark eventually slowed down to a reasonable speed and turned the car around. "Look at you being responsible, I knew you would be. I admire that," Lex stated on the way back to the house. Clark beamed and this time he did blush which didn't go unnoticed by Lex.

Back at the house they got out and Lex walked Clark back to the barn with his hands in his pockets but he had the strangest urge to reach out and take hold of Clark's hand. Once in the barn they stood by each other awkwardly not knowing exactly how to part. Clark began, "Thanks again."

"No problem at all Clark, you're very welcome. Again, it's the least I could do." There was a pause before Lex shifted and continued, "You know…you can always come up to the mansion and say hi."

Clark was happy that he got permission to go see him whenever he wanted, "Yeah, alright."

"Ok, well, I suppose I'll be off. Take care…" Lex replied with sincerity.

"You too," Clark countered making an awkward movement with his arm as if he wanted to touch Lex but changed his mind mid action, damn his nerves.

With one more smile Lex walked away, when he was almost out of eyesight he looked over his shoulder to look at Clark another time. Clark hadn't noticed until then that his heart was beating a mile a minute. It felt like he spent a whole day with the man even though it had only been no more than thirty minutes. It had felt so right and comfortable being in his presence.


End file.
